


We're In Public

by ShamelessZiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessZiam/pseuds/ShamelessZiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kinkmeme prompt: Zayn going down on liam in a public place. preferably with Liam being reluctant at first but eventually getting into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're In Public

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I'm a fan of exhibitionism.

 

“Babe,” Zayn says through the door, knocking lightly on the wood. “Liam, open up, I’ve got something else for you to try on.”

“Just — a— second,” Liam huffs out, words muffled. Zayn figures he’s got a shirt halfway over his head right now, struggling to pull it down. Liam’s got this issue with trying on shirts that are too small for him, and while Zayn might really enjoy the way the tight material clings to his shirt, sometimes Liam goes a little _too_ small.

Finally the door opens, revealing a shirtless Liam with messy hair and a flush in his cheeks. Zayn takes one darting look around at the rest of the department store. There’s no one around them, at the moment, except for the bored looking employee removing clothes someone had left in one of the other change rooms. She’s got her back to them, though, is too caught up in her task to notice, so Zayn ducks into the change room and shuts the door behind him.

“What are you doing?” Liam asks, eyebrows raising.

Zayn shrugs, drops the clothes in his arms onto the small little bench seat inside, along with Liam’s own shirt and one of the ones he’d previously tried on and hadn’t liked. “I’m helping you try on clothes,” Zayn says. He steps closer to Liam, who takes a step back, nearly bumping into the mirrored wall behind him. “And when we get out of here, and that employee asks us what we were doing, you’re going to tell her you got stuck your shirt and I had to help you get it off.”

Liam takes that final step back, trapping himself between the mirror and Zayn. “But I didn’t get stuck,” he says, “so why are you—”

Zayn presses his index finger to his lips, gesturing for Liam to be quiet as he runs his other hand down the plains of Liam’s chest, stopping when he gets to the waistband of Liam’s jeans. Liam’s eyes widen, Zayn’s intentions suddenly clear, but he does nothing to stop it as Zayn unbuttons his jeans carefully, tugging down the zipper with a smirk on his lips.

“Zayn,” Liam warns, a bit of panic in his eyes, “I don’t think we should—”

Zayn cuts him off with a press of his lips, and Liam’s words die on his throat as Zayn’s tongue easily slips into his mouth, curling against his own. He pushes Liam’s jeans down until they pool at his feet, and it doesn’t take long before his boxers are added to that pile, too, and Liam’s moaning softly into his mouth.

“We’re in public,” Liam feebly protest, but Zayn ignores him, dropping to his knees. “Oh, god.”

Zayn loves Liam’s cock; loves how it feels inside him, loves the way it tastes, loves the way it curves towards Liam’s stomach when it’s hard, the way beads of precome leak from the angry red tip when Zayn spends time working Liam open with his fingers, neglecting it. But right now he ignores it in favour of kissing along Liam’s toned thighs, biting into the fleshy inside when they part for him, revelling in Liam’s heavy breathing and sharp gasps whenever he bites a little too hard.

He mouths at Liam’s balls, looking up at him with innocent, wide eyes. “We probably shouldn’t,” he says. “We are in public.”

He doesn’t mean it, he just wants to watch the way Liam shakes his head quickly as his hand falls into Zayn’s hair, gently tugging at it. “Please,” Liam begs.

Zayn grins at him. Liam is so, so easy. Rile him up just a little, and he’ll let Zayn do whatever he wants to him. “Please what?”

Liam’s cheeks burn red. “Want you too….” He waves a hand, pleading with his eyes. “Please.”

“Want me to what?” Zayn pushes. He wraps a hand around the base of Liam’s cock, innocently licking at his lips. Liam’s always been bashful during, embarrassment twisting his features even as he moans and whimpers for more.

“Suck me off,” Liam pleads. “Fuck, _please_ , Zayn. Don’t tease me.”

Zayn loves teasing Liam, but he gives in anyways, dragging the flat of his tongue up Liam’s length. Liam’s eyes fall closed when Zayn’s lips wrap around his tip, tongue pressing against the slit, tasting the salty, bitter precome already leaking from Zayn’s bout of teasing.

Liam’s always been loud, and this is no exception. As Zayn presses him hard against the mirror, taking him all the way down until he’s hitting the back of Zayn’s throat, Liam lets out a low moan, grip tightening in Zayn’s hair. Zayn massages his balls with his freehand, a finger slipping back a little farther, brushing over Liam’s hole, and Liam _tugs_ , a sharp pain jolting through Zayn that only makes his own dick harder, fighting against the confines of his jeans.

Zayn knows Liam’s body better than his own, knows how to drag things out until Liam’s praying to come, and he knows how to speed things up, overwhelming Liam with his mouth as he bobs his head fast, fist working over what his lips and tongue are missing.

Right now, Zayn drags it out. One of Liam’s hands it scratching against the mirror, trying to hold onto it, and he’s got his head tipped back, delicious sounds pouring from his mouth. Zayn pulls off him with an obscene sound, lips red and puffy from his efforts. “Might want to be quiet, babe,” Zayn says. “Someone’s going to hear you.”

He’s still working Liam over with his hand, which is why Liam’s reply comes out tight and broken. “I can’t— I can’t—” He cuts off with a moan as Zayn swallows him down again, moaning a bit around his length just because he knows Liam likes it. “ _Zayn_.”

All it takes is Zayn sucking him all the way down, nose brushing the curls at the base of his cock, gagging a little as he swallows around Liam’s cock. Liam comes with a loud groan, head hitting the mirror with a loud sound. Zayn swallows him easily, pulling off when he’s done. Liam’s slick, wet cock bounces against his stomach when Zayn releases it, and Zayn leans back onto his haunches, licking at his lips once again, chasing the last of Liam’s taste.

It takes Liam a minute to come down, one he spends taking gulping breaths with Zayn gently rubbing his thighs, calming him as best as he can. When he’s finally collected himself, he looks down at Zayn in wonder. “You’re amazing, y’know that?”

Zayn grins, standing up. “And you’re loud.”

Liam’s eyes widen. “Shit, do you think someone heard us?”

“Probably.” Zayn smirks and locates Liam’s shirt, handing it to him. “Hurry up. I wanna go get lunch.”

When Liam’s dressed again, they leave the change room, Liam’s arms piled high with clothing. The saleswoman eyes them suspiciously, and Liam lowers his gaze, heat in those cheeks that’s definitely not just from the amazing blowjob he just had.

“Can I help you?” the woman demands. “Only one person is allowed in the change rooms at a time.”

Zayn gives Liam a look, and Liam stutters out, “I, uh, needed help. My shirt got stuck.”

She doesn’t look to be buying that, but she doesn’t have any solid proof of what they’d gotten into, so she lets them go with a narrow-eyed glare and a purse of her lips. Zayn smirks the whole way to check-out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any smutty ziam kink meme prompts that you'd like to see filled, please feel free to leave them in the comments and I will attempt to get to them. :)


End file.
